Halcyon Times of Deciet
by Euphemia Worthington
Summary: Steampunk Era in Japan: The Host Club is actually a cover for an organization of representatives from each major class of Elite Beings. The point of the club is to keep the rest of the Elite Beings in check. When adding a new recruit goes awry, they realize that they've kidnapped a human, who is not what she seems. Will they follow the rules or save her life? (OOC, Lemons :3)


The world was in an era of machines. Steampunk had taken over and I could not have come up with a single complaint if asked. The plethora of new jobs led to a booming economy and a rise of new empires. The world around me was growing and changing for the better.

My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I am 18 years old, and in today's society that meant I was legally able to do whatever it is that I pleased; however, I don't have a particularly conventional job. I am a burlesque dancer. That means that while I dance, the audience can look but they can't touch. I hate to sound conceited but my group of dances pulls in hundreds of guests each night. Reservations have to be made.

Life seems rather simple, no? But there is a catch. The men, and periodically women, who frequent our club are members of the Elite Beings. This means that they are not human, many varieties of Elite Beings have been created over the years of cross breeding, but the main five are vampires, werewolves, gorgons, demons, and the few angels who roam this earth. There is a group that rules over them who have been doing so for countless years. No one knows who belongs in the group, only that they are meant to keep the Elite Beings in check. Any human who finds out about the Elite Beings will be sentenced to execution, and this stipulation makes what I do outside of dancing all the more dangerous.

My parents were slaughtered by a rogue group of Elite Beings when I was 5. I was taken in by a group of humans who serve as security to their fellow human beings who are terrorized and unfairly treated by the Elite Beings. A lot of human trafficking goes on amongst the Elite in the club that I work is, which is what makes my job all the more worth it. They often do business that I take into my own hands, and tonight is no different; which brings us to the present:

"I said let the woman go, you useless fuck," I simply stated as I pointed the gun at the goblin who was trying to have his way with an innocent commoner.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing with that… enticing figure and stunning hair. I'd quite like to pull it and have my way with you," he replied sleazily with a sly smile spreading across his face.

"You think I'm joking. You realize I am the one with a gun, right? Let's face it: your odds are only slightly less than mine at winning this fight," I sarcastically replied.

"Hahahahahahaha, silly little girl. Do you know anything about Elite Beings? Not only will you be executed for finding me out, but I'll gladly do it myself. Oh, and one little hint: Look behind you."

Before I could process his information my instincts kicked in as I roundhouse kicked whatever was about to grab me by my hair. A loud grunt of pain escaped the smaller goblin behind me as he stumbled backwards, I unloaded a shot into his head without a second though before I turned around and smiled at the other goblin who had let the woman go once I shot his companion. He stumbled backwards as he realized I had elven made bullets.

"What was that, again? Oh, and one little hint: Fuck you." I pulled the trigger and walked down and out of the alley way without giving the scum a second look.

I pulled my cloak out and over myself as I merged into the crowd as I walked to work, which was my original destination before that little incident.

Once I arrived I went through the back entrance to my dressing room to get ready for tonight's performance. An angel was supposed to be attending tonight, and this will be my first time ever seeing on. There are few on this planet, and they rarely attend public events. That is of course unless they are up to something. Tonight's dance will be a special one, for he is my target during my solo.

I made sure my hair fell in loose waves down to my back and that my make-up was considerably innocent looking before putting my costume on. It was a pale pink corset that had black lace adorning the edges. The underwear was much of the same style, which was attached to black stocking that ended at my thighs. I fastened the pale pink bows to the top of the stockings, and also placed a pale pink carnation in my hair to one side. I then proceeded to attach the ruffled high-low skirt, which would come off during the dance anyhow. I slid my heels on as the director knocked on my door giving me the five minute warning.

I nodded and made sure to spray myself with my favorite scent. I looked into the mirror and sighed.

"And so the show begins…" I said as I walked to the stage.


End file.
